1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coke oven battery for the production of coke and gas with heating flues arranged in vertical rows between the chambers. Flues are connected to regenerators below the chambers, and preheated gaseous combustion-supporting agents are supplied stepwise to the heating flues.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stepwise supply of preheated gaseous combustion-supporting agents is a feature of the still oven and is effected by way of passages which rise in the midfeathers and are formed with exit orifices extending to the heating flues.
Placing the passages in the midfeathers is, of course, responsible for weakening the same. This is something that must be borne in mind in the design of the walls--i.e., they must be of appropriate widths. However, increasing the thickness of the midfeathers reduces the heating-wall surface which is heated by the heating flues.
The prior art has not included the Applicant's structure for decreasing the midfeather's thickness and thereby increasing the heating-wall surface, improving the uniformity of temperature distribution over the heating wall, and providing the possibility of rich-gas heating with flames distributed over the whole height of the heating flue while maintaining a low pressure drop between the air inlet and the flue-gas passage.